<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm Here, I'm Safe by Fandom_Trash_13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29096394">I'm Here, I'm Safe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash_13/pseuds/Fandom_Trash_13'>Fandom_Trash_13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, alcina is easily worried about her favorite small human, mild injury detail, reader gender is not specified</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:54:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29096394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash_13/pseuds/Fandom_Trash_13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>From Anon-B on tumblr: Lady Dimitrescu comforting the reader after a nightmare about losing her to Vampire Hunters</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>234</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm Here, I'm Safe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Rain buckets down outside, you can hear it battering the castle from all directions. Thunder occasionally shakes the old building but it doesn't bother anyone. You, Alcina and Daniela are playing cards, with them teaching you some older games while you teach them some more modern games.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>As you're shuffling the cards a loud crash comes from the front door. Alcina sighs and sends Daniela to check if the wind blew the door open.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>You start dealing the cards out but Daniela screaming makes you drop the cards. You look to Alcina for an explanation but she tells you to hide while she rushes to check for danger.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Something tells you not to hide to hide though, even when the sounds of gunshots, yelling and more screaming echo through the halls. You know you shouldn't but you sneak out the room as quietly as possible. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>You stay low to the ground when you reach the balcony at the top of the stairs, and the first thing you see through the railing is Daniela laying in a pool of blood with at least 6 gunshot wounds in her torso alone. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>A pained yell pulls your eyes away from Daniela and over to Alcina. Her once white dress covered in steadily growing patches of red. She seems to have already taken down two out of the five vampire hunters, but she's still outnumbered. And already weak. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>They have her surrounded but she manages to take down another one as he reloads his gun. But in doing so she forgets about one behind her who has just finished reloading. Without a second thought he fires all the bullets he has left right into her back, knocking her down to her knees. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>She doesn't get the chance to even try and take anyone else down before one of the remaining two takes an axe to the back of her neck. </i>
</p>
<p>You sit up so fast when you wake up that you knock your pillow off the bed in the process. Alcina is quick to sit up beside you asking if you're okay. </p>
<p>You can't get any words out, you're barely even able to breathe and you're scared to open your eyes. Alcina has never seen you have a nightmare before and so isn't sure how to react. But when she sees you aren't calming down on your own she gently tries to loosen your grip on the blanket which you didn't even know you had a tight grasp of. </p>
<p>The sudden touch gives you a freight but it's enough to get you to open your eyes. The first thing you're met with is Alcina's golden eyes glowing slightly in the dim light. </p>
<p>You want to say something, anything, but your voice fails you. </p>
<p>Your eyes dart around the room, checking for any sign of danger. But the only thing you can see is faint moonlight showing the clear worry on Alcina's face. You look infront of you to the door, almost expecting vampire hunters to barge through, but again there's nothing. Your breath has started to come back to you by this point but the thought of losing Alcina has you terrified. </p>
<p>You look back to Alcina sitting at your side and finally start to understand what happened was just a dream. Exhausted and weak you fall against Alcina, your head against her chest and the hand she isn't holding comes up to grip the collar of her nightgown.</p>
<p>She holds you as tight as she dares and allows you to cry for a few moments before asking what happened. But through sobbing all you can get out is "Vampire hunters, I watched them kill you." </p>
<p>"Oh Y/N, no vampire hunters will make it past the gate, my daughters will make sure of that." She tries to reassure you.</p>
<p>You don't respond and so she gently pushes you away from her to get you to look her in the eye.</p>
<p>"I'm here, I'm safe, my love. It wasn't real." She takes your hand and places it on her chest allowing you to feel her strong heartbeat beneath your fingertips. </p>
<p>Your head falls as you try to get your emotions under control. "I don't ever want to lose you." You whisper so quiet that Alcina is thankful for her supernatural hearing.</p>
<p>With one finger under your chin she tilts your head back up, "And you won't. I promise." </p>
<p>She leans back against the headboard, pulling you with her. With a little help from a claw she gets the blanket and pulls it up right to your neck, holding it in place with her arm around your shoulder. Her other arm resting on your waist, keeping you close against her side.</p>
<p>"You're never going to lose me." She whispers, placing a kiss on your forehead.</p>
<p>Your head falls onto her shoulder and despite your emotions still being strong you feel sleep start to take over but you try to fight it. You don't want to risk another nightmare. But Alcina notices your attempt to stay awake.</p>
<p>"Sleep my dear, you will be okay and so will I. You'll feel better in the morning, and I promise I will still be here."</p>
<p>You have always found something calming about Alcina and this is just extra proof as quiet promises are said as you drift back into a peaceful sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>